


The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intensions

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Intentions, Milkshakes, Post-Season/Series 06, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Allura offers Lotor a milkshake in hopes of reestablishing a bond after their fight. Little does she know Galra and lactose do not mix.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Being stranded, for seemingly an eternity, in the quintessence rift was bound to leave anybody banged up, and for that Princess Allura felt she owed Lotor. 

“You want me to milk Kaltenecker?” Lance asked. “Kaltenecker doesn’t bother you anymore?” 

Allura shook her head. “And he doesn’t have to know where the milk came from.” 

“And you want me to make a milkshake?” Hunk added. “For _Lotor_?” 

“It is the least I can do,” Allura said. “It is my hope the kind gesture can…soften relations and reopen talk between us.” 

Pidge, who had been busy searching for any signal from Matt or her father, tugged her headphones down to her neck. “I think going back in the rift and risking all our necks was a big enough gesture.” 

Allura frowned. “I know. But we did fight him, and we did abandon him, even if it was until I found a way to buy us time. Still, Lotor is, by all purposes, back to being our prisoner and we have to start over again.” 

The three paladins shared a glance and gave a shrug. 

“You know best,” Hunk said as Pidge nodded behind him. 

“Got it, Allura!” Lance said. “One milkshake for Emperor Lotor coming right up!”

**

The paladins were still docked on the Dalterion Belt. With two individuals requiring medical care, everyone felt it was prudent they remain on solid ground and tend to their needs before attempting space once more. It offered the Lions a chance to recharge in the meantime.

Being the largest of the Lions, the Black Lion’s back hull was used as an infirmary. Keith kept watch on Shiro’s side on one end. Lotor lay across from them. 

Coran was currently on an expedition through the Dalterion wild with Krolia and Romelle in hopes of gathering more sustenance for the crew, so Allura was alone when she approached Lotor’s bedside. 

“Come to see me, Princess?” Lotor asked a little weakly as Allura pulled back the curtain, his attempt at suave-talking thwarted by his ill state. He glanced up at her. “Did you bring me a present?”

Allura couldn’t help but note the little hitch in his voice at the question and she chuckled softly. 

“Yes, Lotor,” she said. “I had my paladins make a treat I think you will enjoy.” 

She set the large glass of milkshake on the nightstand and helped Lotor sit up in bed. Despite being much larger than herself and more muscular, he sat limped on the cot. Shaking her head in pity, Allura could only wish he would forgive them. 

There was so much to discuss once everything was settled. Perhaps the milkshake will break the ice. 

“I had my paladins make something for you,” Allura explained. “I do hope you will accept this as a token of friendship.”

“So you wish to try again?” Lotor asked with a little amusement in his voice, but he accepted the tall glass. He took a sniff of the content, eyebrows furrowed with vague trepidation before concluding its innocence. A small sip to sample, then he swung his head back and downed the whole drink in one go. 

“Sweet and delightfully delicious, Princess,” Lotor declared. “I had not realized how parched I was and needed something refreshing. That was quite a splendid drink!” 

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Allura said brightly. She knew Hunk could perform miracles with the most minimal of ingredients, but he really had outdone himself, and all in the efforts of winning back their old ally’s alliance. She would have to thank him later on. She accepted back the glass from Lotor as he sat up straightened, suddenly more alive. 

“Now…was there something you wished for us to discuss?” Lotor began. 

“Oh! You wish to begin this soon?” Taken aback, Allura peered down at the blue eyes that were steadily studying hers. A blush burned her cheeks as she settled beside him. “What sort of matter would you like to discuss, Lotor?” 

Lotor leaned closer and peered at her through half-closed eyes. “We can begin with us,” Lotor said in a silky, hushed voice that brought upon a little thrill down Allura’s spine—that is, before a belch rippled out from his mouth. 

“Oh!” Allura snapped back before remembering her manners, but Lotor was too busy composing himself to have noticed. Coughing heavily, his breath suddenly rank with a foul smell, he muttered some apology, then looked up, bloodshot eyes teeming with tears, and attempted to speak before his eyes bulged with pain. 

His arms swept around his abdomen and he doubled over, gasping in pain. 

“Lotor! Are you alright?” Allura asked.

Lifting his head, Lotor opened his mouth, but any attempt to speak squandered as another wave of pain seized him. Struggling off the cot, eyes scanning the premise, Allura caught him mumbling about a bathroom, arms still gripping around his middle. 

She pointed, and he made way, pained groans in his wake. 

What happened? This was her fault somehow. She glanced at the glass as fear gripped her. She must have poisoned Lotor somehow, but how? 

It couldn’t have been Hunk. He would never do such a thing! And Lance—Allura knew Lance wasn’t particularly fond of Lotor but he wasn’t the sort to ever do something of this degree. Pidge had an even bigger reason to not trust Lotor, but that was in the past. Once Lotor had helped reunite her and her family, her opinion had changed, and if she had suspected something from him, she would not even have helped Allura retrieve him from the quintessence rift. 

“Allura!” 

Giving a start, Allura was relieved to see Krolia appear around the curtains. 

“Krolia!” Allura said. “I’m so glad you’re here!” 

“We just returned,” Krolia explained. “I heard retching and was worried Shiro or Keith were—”

“No…I’m afraid it’s Lotor.” 

She motioned towards the empty tall glass. Krolia picked it up and gave it a little sniff before a knowing smile spread across her face. 

“Milkshake?” she guessed. 

Allura nodded. 

“I remember when I made that mistake.”

“What do you mean?” 

“First time I came to Earth, my late husband offered me a milkshake. I didn’t know most Galra were lactose intolerant, so…you can imagine the pains I was in.” She paused as Lotor’s howls of pain carried through as if to drive the point. 

Allura gasped. “But, Keith never—”

“He must have gotten lucky,” Krolia said with a little shrug. 

Now feeling incredibly stupid, Allura stared at the glass in Krolia’s hands. “Oh, so I _have_ poisoned Lotor! I’ve killed Lotor!” 

“No. He’s just going to be in really bad shape, but he’ll survive. He may require more bedrest.” 

Allura sighed heavily as she accepted the glass back. “I do hope this does not impact reforming any diplomatic relations.” 

Krolia chuckled. “It won’t. ‘The road to hell is paved with good intentions.’ He will understand.” 

Nodding, Allura studied the glass in her hands. Now, she _really_ owed Lotor.


End file.
